The Exavolta Store
The Exavolta Store is a Store which is added in 3.0' but you can buy electro, futuristic or electricity stuff' Location at The Treasure Room __TOC__ The Exavolta Store OST Requirements *'1.' 3,000 Stars is required. *'2.' But first Taming Exavolta in Boss Taming after taming would trust you anyways. *'3.' Exavolta asked you to complete level "Medusa" including Exavolta as boss *'4.' after meeting requirements, now you have accessed to Exavolta Store Second Requirements Locked Buyable Items : Staffs (Exavolta) *'1.' You should have accessed to store *'2.' Exavolta asked you to Beat The Rapture CH2 - Welcome to HeLL he hates Zeta causing trouble *'2.5' You require Access to The Rapture CH2 and 5 Rebirths wip Third Requirements *'1.' Second Requirements fulfilled *'2.' talk to exavolta *'3.' Exavolta asked, to want access. *'4.' The Termination Trial, but '''Exavolta Requires 5 Antimatter **'''4.5 Antimatter was Hard-to-Obtain Resources, Obtained from Converting 5 Mana Orbs to 1 Cobalt Orbs (0.25%) *'5.' Beat Termination Trial see below. *6. After that, Unlocks Third Requirement Shop items and The Rapture CH3 'THE TERMINATION TRIAL' Dialogue Introductions/First Requirements Dialogue *'1. Pulling while Not Meeting First Requirements and Boss Taming' **Empty:Uhm, why is rope so hard? **Empty:I see nothing. *'1.1 Pulling Again' **Empty:My screen would fall off, would you want that? **''Note Falls off'' *Note: oh! read it, allow me to introduce ourselves, My name Exavolta (Placeholder) Pulling an rope after Boss Taming is complete Getting 3,000 Stars *Exavolta: did i say 3,000 stars? *Exavolta: i said no. *Exavolta: and, don't beg me to open my store! *Exavolta: look, My new Challenge. Medusa Level is unlocked Dialogue after beating Medusa Practice Mode *Exavolta: Are you serious? *Exavolta: Look, i can't really tell you. *Exavolta: im afraid, you probably struggled on my challenge Username. *Exavolta: Now, for real. Dialogue Ends Dialogue after Medusa in Normal Mode *Exavolta: ah... *Exavolta: My level?... You beat it? *Exavolta: Impossible.. *Exavolta: What do you want? *Exavolta: My Chicken, or an Store? *Exavolta: Store? Fine! i'll open my store *Exavolta: I Require Currency. *Exavolta: Every store requires Currency. *Exavolta: ... Well, I'll Gave you an Key which access to Industry Gauntlet Second Requirement Dialogue Introduction on second Requirement Dialogue *Exavolta: Heya, what do you want? *Exavolta: You mean, my store has lesser items? *Exavolta: HOW DARE~~ *Exavolta: Not to be rude but. *Exavolta: you heard The Rapture? *Exavolta: You never heard it. *Exavolta: The Rapture is another scary place, which Red Outline Black Monsters. that really hates all *Exavolta: Not anyone, someone impersonates me. *Exavolta: it's Zeta *Exavolta: Yes, to know hes in The Rift *Exavolta: why i'm asking this? *Exavolta: i'll grant you an chest *Chest Drops* Rewarded: 3K orbs, Zigzag Skin and Color Exavolta: He's in The Rift - Welcome to HeLL "Dialogue Ends" Spendable Currency *'Currencies' **'Mana Orbs:' Easy to get, used to buy stuff 60px **'Cobalt Orbs:' Convert 5 Mana orbs into One Cobalt Orbs, used to buy stuff. (Most Commonly in Second-Third Requirements Shop items.) **'Electric Shards:' obtained in Industry Gauntlet by grinding them by a chance, used to buy useful stuff 60px **'Cosmic Shards:' obtained in The Rapture CH2 by grinding them by a chance, used to buy useful stuff 60px **'Enigma - Pure Demonic:' obtained in completing any Hard Demon and above by a chance, used to buy really useful stuff **'Antimatter:' stay away, really hard to get. (not enough information) used to buy really useful stuff. Shop Items Items in First Requirement Items will be available after First Requirement. Items in Second Requirement Items will be Available after Second Requirement. Items in Third Requirement Items will be Available after Third Requirement Trivia * someone add it here Gallery 600px|center 600px|center Category:Shops